A Secret Child
by detectiveoliviabenson4life
Summary: Olivia, Elliot,A one night stand, a pregnancy, a best friend and her husband, and abuse. Who's to blame?Possibly E/O in the end.Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1:Interesting Night

A Secret Child

Chapter 1: Interesting Night

Olivia Benson woke up early this morning to the sound of the shower running in her apartment. Olivia had been out with her co-workers at the local bar last night and had discovered she had a one night stand with someone she didn't remember, Olivia then got out of bed and put on her bathrobe heading toward the bathroom unsure of who was in there. She then entered the bathroom where she saw her partner brushing his teeth wearing a towel around his waist. They had engaged in some small talk and smiled at each other unwary of this current dilemma.They had both engaged in a small conversation until Elliot had put his clothes on in front of her, then he kissed her on the cheek then left without another word Olivia smiled and watched him leaveas she proceeded getting ready for work.

As Olivia left the house and got her car, she was still amazed at the fact she slept with her partner last night, whom was separated from his wife. She wasn't sure what to expect as she went to work that day, for all she could remember it was excellent and she wouldn't ever regret the experience, at least for now she wouldn't.She decided to get the guys something this morning, so she stopped at Crispy Crème donut shop and bought them 2 dozen of glazed donuts for the squad. Olivia then parked her car and took the donuts up through the elevator as other police officers and detectives starred at her with the food. She wanted to say something to them but disregarded it, since that would have been rude and immature of her to do so. She got off on her floor and placed the donuts next to the coffee desk. She then took off her coat and then sat down.

As she started her daily paperwork her partner came in. They exchanged smiles and then continued doing their work. Elliot had stopped after about an hour since it was a slow day and not one case had been reported yet. Olivia had her eyes glued to the computer screen reading a email her best friend had sent to her. She was there staring blankly at the screen.

"What are you reading?" Elliot had asked with his feet on his deskrelaxed in his chair with his finger in the center of the donut.

Liv and shook her head and looked at him as if she was crazy."None of your God damn business is what."

Fin and Munch had oohed and left the squad room and took their 15 minute break.

"Sorry I asked." He took a bite of his donut and went behind her."You know your not suppose to be checking your email at work," as he put his hand over hers scrolling up to read the beginning.

Liv moved her hand from under his and after a pressing a few keys had managed to sign out without Elliot reading the whole thing. She was now going back to filing the cases. Elliot sat at the corner of her desk and looked at her.

"Liv, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just don't like people all up in my business."

"Sorry," He went back to his desk and looked around for some paper clips.

"Behind you computer monitor," She looked and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He opened up the new box of paper clips when his cell phone rang.

"Stabler." He hung up and then went to go get his coat.

"Is everything okay?" Liv had asked him.

"Kathy's surprise party is in an hour and I need to get her gift. He then left.

A/N: I know this is short but this is my first fanfic, so be nice please. Ratings are nice.


	2. Chapter 2:Finding Out

Chapter 2: Finding out.

It had been 2 months after Olivia and Elliot's one night stand when Liv noticed that she had started changing. She was getting ready for work one day when she had noticed her period was 2 weeks late. Olivia didn't also notice that but she realized that early every morning she would wake up having to throw up. Olivia had called off today since her childhood friend was visiting and her doctor's appointment. Her friend, Ashley, had come by to see what the matter with Liv was. Olivia was in the middle of getting dressed when her door bell rang. She quickly put on her polo and opened the door.

"Hey Ash," Liv said as she let her friend in and the closed the door.

"Olivia are you sure about that," referring to the email Olivia had sent to her earlier that week asking her to come out there.

"I think so."

"So when are you getting checked out?"

"Later on in about 45 minutes. I need you there with me please Ash."

"Olivia I'll be there no matter what happens." She smiled at Liv and they headed out to the doctors.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Ashley were sitting down in the waiting room. Olivia was breathing deeply and started shaking. Ashley assured Liv that everything would be OK. They both went inside, as Liv sat on the patient bed. The doctor came in and started asking her some questions.

"Do you have any diseases in your family?"

"Not that I know of."

"Have you had sex recently?"

"8 weeks ago."

"Did you use protection?"

"I'm not sure; it was a one night stand."

"Oh, I'll be right back, roll your shirt up to your bra and stay there, I have to get something." He left and came back. He applied some gel on her stomach. She flinched and then he proceeded moving the transducer on her abdomen.

"Look here." He pointed to the screen."Congratulations, your pregnant."

Olivia looked at Ashley who was just as surprised as Liv. The doctor printed out the sonogram for her and then left. She took a look at the picture and then broke down crying.

"Olivia...," was all Ash could get out.

On the way back to Liv's apartment, Ashley couldn't't help but feel bad for Liv. She was with her when she had got married,given birth to her 2 daughters, and was there when her father died. Her first and only friend.She was willing to do whatever Liv needed in order to help her out.

"I'm so scared." Olivia had managed to get out still crying her heart out.

"I'll be OK."

"No it won't."

"Liv..."

"I don't want to bring a child into the world like this. I wanted to have a read family not be a single parent, this job and the stress. I did't even want to get pregnant. I don't even know what I'm going to do."

"Tell the father."

"I can't he's married and my partner." Grabbing some tissue and blowing her nose.

"Are you serious Liv?"

"Yeah, I mean that's not something you should have to tell your wife. Hey Kathy how was you day guess what, I got my partner pregnant. "

"He still should know Liv."

"Maybe later but not now."

They went to dinner in which neither of them were hungry, they then went to JFK airport so that Ash could go back home to Chicago.

"Olivia call me later on OK."

"Alright, I will. I just need to think this through."

"OK." She smiled and then they hugged each other. Ashley got on her plane and Liv went back to her apartment.

Olivia sat on the couch later that night after she got done speaking to Ash. She was looking at her photo album with all of her childhood pictures, just thinking about the negatives and positives of this pregnancy.

Before she went to bed she sent Ash an email, titling it "I have a solution".

A/N-I know its like 1 sentence longer. Good, OK, bad? Let me know. Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3:The Solution

Chapter 3: The Solution

It had been one month since Olivia had discovered that she was pregnant. She was now3 months pregnant andshe had hoped her plan would work today.Things hadn't' been the same after that night Olivia and Elliot had shared. Elliot and Olivia didn't talk much and they both kept to themselves. Today was quite different though. Olivia walked into the squad room and went straight into Cragen's office where he was drinking some coffee and reading today's newspaper. Olivia had sat down in one of the front chairs of his desk while he looked at her.

"Good morning, Olivia." Cragen said as he put his coffee to the side and closed his paper up.

"Good morning captain." Olivia said as she had went over what she was going to say to him.

"What's new detective?"

"I was wondering how much vacation time I have sir?"

"About a year's worth, why?"

Olivia was waiting for him to ask that as she simply replied, "Well a friend of mine is going through Chemo and she'll be in the hospital for about 6 months since her cancer is severe. Her husband died and she needs me to watch her two younger children for her. Captain may I please take my vacation time in order to help a friend?"

"Sure go ahead, when do you want to start your vacation time?"

Liv didn't think about that she would get this far but she replied, "Today if that's okay with you, tomorrow at the latest."

Cragen put a piece of licorice in his mouth, then responded, "You can go today, but when you get back expect a hell of a lot of desk duty."

"Thank you Captain." She got up and grabbed a few things from her desk, when Elliot and the guyscame in. Olivia had her things in her bag and her desk was pretty much cleared off.

"Where are you going Liv?" Elliot said as he sat down at his desk.

"I'm going away to help a friend for 6 months, just call me on my cell guys." Olivia left. This was the last time they would see Liv until she came back.

Olivia got in her apartment and finished packing her bags. She had already worked out bill and rent arrangements before she decided to go. Oliviatook all her bags and got into the nearest cab.

"John F. Kennedy Airport please." She had instructed the driver. After the cab stopped at the airport Olivia boarded the plane after security and all. She then boarded the airplane, not knowing what to expect these next 6 months.

Oliviahad arrived at O'Hare airport. Ashley and Gary were at the gates waiting for her.

"Hey Liv," they had both greeted her in unison. Gary had started taking her bags for Liv.

"Olivia I haven't seen you since the wedding," Gary hinted to her.

"Oh yeah, it's been awhile."

"So you ready?"

Olivia looked at him weirdly, and then he responded, "For the baby." She had looked at Ashley strangely since she didn't tell him yet. He was standing in between then when they were having their eye conversation. They began walking towards the mini-van. They were inside when Ashley decided to tell him what exactly was going on.

"Liv is going to let us raise her baby, in return she's going to um you know give us the check for the child, and while she's staying here, she's going to help us with the girls." Ashley then smiled at him.

"How come you didn't tell me this earlier?"

"I forgot."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Olivia and Ashley had both started laughing. This was going to be an interesting solution.


	4. Chapter 4:Staying at Ashley's

Chapter 4: Staying at Ashley's

Olivia had finally arrived at Ashley's place. When she got out the van Gary took her bags in while Ash took her to the guest room. Olivia looked around and sat on the bed. Gary then came in and sat her bags down then left.

"Thanks for having me Ash." Olivia told her as she began unpacking.

"You're welcome." Ashley was on her way out when her two younger daughters came in.

"Hi Aunt Liv," they said in unison as they both sat down next to Olivia. They had hugged her and then left out. "Weird," She had though to herself. She finished unpacking when she took out a picture of her and Elliot.Olivia placed the picture on her nightstand and thought about telling him when her phone rang.

"Benson." She answered as she started making her bed.

"Hey Liv," Elliot told her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much here just the usual, how about you?"

"Just watching Ashley's kids, we just left the hospital."

"That sounds like fun, anything else?"

Olivia though that now she should tell Elliot, I mean she did feel bad for not being honest with him in the first place. She didn't want this to wreak his marriage; well then again, it was already messed up. She knew Elliot would love this child as he loved his others. She still felt wrong about what happened.

"Hello, earth to Olivia?"

Olivia shook her head snapped back into reality. "I'm here, I just spaced out for a minute."

"Oh ok, well call me ok?"

"Ok I will. Bye." They hung up when Ash was standing in the doorway.

"Was that father?"

Olivia put her phone on the charger then answered. "Yeah that was him".

"Well do you think you'll ever tell him?" She asked as she sat on the corner of the bed.

"I don't think I will." Liv looked down and began cutting her nails.

"Liv being pregnant, you gain a lot of weight, I know. He'll notice your bigger when you get back."

"Well I'll try loosing weight as best as I can, or lie, I've been doing that."

"And say what, you're forever and ever bloated?"

"I was depressed and was eating a lot."

"Yeah ok." Ashley said sarcastically.

"I don't want this to ruin his marriage."

"But you don't think he has the right to know?"

"He does, I don't know, I have no idea really."

Ashley had a worried look on her face and stared Liv in the eyes. "You sure it's his…right?"

"Yeah, I know it's his, I mean he was in my shower and his clothes were everywhere."

"Alright well I guess that's good, I'm going to leave out, Gary is in the den and the girls are just playing with their Polly pockets, can you check on them after awhile for me?"

"Sure." Ashley left out and Olivia had turned on the television, when she decided she was hungry. She went downstairs. Gary was wearing his boxers making him a sandwich.

"Hey Liv," he said as he greeted her into the kitchen.

"Hey, you don't mind if I order pizza do you?"

"Nope, go ahead, just order enough for all of us."

"Alright thanks."

"Anytime," Gary smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything ok."

"I got it, thanks." She nodded her head.

Gary smiled and backed off but lets his hand drift down her back sliding over her ass as he left out. Olivia shook it off and went on about ordering them some pizza.

"Dammit, I forgot Chicago pizza isn't as good as New York's. Oh well Pizza hut will have to do." She called Pizza hut ordering 2 large sausage and pepperoni pizzas. She then went to check on the girls who where both playing still with their toys.

"Hey Sofia," Olivia told her as she gave her a hug.

"I missed you." She kept hugging her.

"I missed my both of my god-daughters." Jenni smiled came and also gave her a hug. The doorbell rang and Liv let them go. Olivia then went downstairs and got the pizza, she placed it down on the counter. Liv took a plate and put the pizza on it.

"OH my gosh they have no taste." She put her plate down when she heard screaming. She ran up the stairs to see the girls pulling at the make-up Bratz head.

"Its mine!" Jenni screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No mine!" Sofia yelled kicked her younger sister.

"Give it to me! NOW!" Jenni was pulling just as hard as Sopia. Olivia told them to let go. Jenni took the toy out of the room and ran into the pantry closing the door shut. Olivia and Sofia kept on banging on the door. After about 5 minutes of them constantly banging, Gary came down. He unlocked the pantry door to see that Jen was sleeping. Sofia took her doll away from her younger sister.

"Stupid sister," She said as she went upstairs with her toy. Olivia and Gary stared at each other.

* * *

A/N: Ok to make some things clear, A Secret Child the story title was given to me by Sofia. My other friend who will make a future appearance gave me the like summary. Jenni is my story consulter. And Gary and Ashley are my friends. So yeah, most of my friends are people I know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review. 

P.S: I'm in the suburban part of Chicago and I was just messing around with the pizza thing, even though that what I've heard. But Chicago has the best popcorn. New York has the pizza down.


	5. Chapter 5:A Call From Elliot

Chapter 5: A Call from Elliot

**A/N: I made the story advance so Liv is further along in her ****pregnancy.**** I don't know if I mentioned it or not but Gary, Ashley, and the girls****(Sofia and Jenni) last name is Davis. So I might call them that for a while.**** Just to make things clear Sofia is 7 and Jenni is 4.**

Olivia was in her room preparing laundry. She was **8**** months** along and so far things were going good. Elliot called every now and then to check up on her. During her pregnancy she gained about 40 pounds, endured current mood swings, and had many food cravings. Gary had been helpful making sure Olivia was ok, helping her out and satisfying her cravings. They had all seen the best and worse of Liv during this pregnancy. Liv had just gathered all the clothes and started taking it down load by load, when Olivia was on the last load of clothes when she started experiencing sharp pain. She went upstairs, laying down moaning. Gary had gone to her room to see what all the noise was.

"Liv what's wrong sweetie?" Gary asked as he approached her side.

"The baby," Liv told him as she started screaming.

"Don't tell me you're in labor."

"I don't know but, Gary I'm seriously hurting."

He called to Ashley, and she came into the room.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Gary asked as he picked up one of her bags.

"Take me to the hospital, I don't fell right." Olivia sat on the side of her bed as Gary had given Ash the bag while he picked her up. Ashley already had the girls in the back and the car started up. They were all inside the car as Ashley drove her to the hospital. After a 10 minute drive to the hospital they had all entered the emergency wing. Gary escorted them all in as Ashley had gotten a wheelchair for Olivia. Liv's doctor was already inside waiting for her, he then had his nurses take Olivia to her room as he admitted her. Gary, Ashley and the girls had sat down in the waiting area. Gary started walking around for a while, as Ashley decided to look in a magazine. The girls were sitting swinging their feet, waiting for something to happen.

2 Hours Later

8:00 P.M

St. Joseph Hospital

The Davis's had finally been able to go and see Olivia. She however was sleep hooked up to many IV's. Gary sat on her side waiting for her to wake up. Ashley handed the girls something their on-the-go UNO game as she left to also get them something to eat, neither she or Gary were hungry, they just wanted Liv to wake up and to be sure the baby was ok. Ashley came back 15 minutes later. She went back into the room and then served the girls their food.

"Did the doc say anything?"Ashley asked him as she was sitting on the other side of Olivia.

"Yeah, he said she needs to stay here for a while, until the baby is born. There are some severe complications present, and he doesn't know if the baby will make it to delivery or not."

"You going to stay here tonight or what," Ashley questioned as she grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"Yeah, but what are you leaving?"

"I have work in the morning and the girls need to get ready for bed."

"The only thing you ever thing about is that damn job, you don't give one shit's worth about your best friend."

"Yeah, well at least I have one, and I do care about Liv, don't you tell me how I feel." she had told him in a smart remark.

"I told you..," He had managed to say before she cut him off.

"Yeah, I know the speech Gary. Get your lazy ass up and doing something. Stop complaining." She helped the girls get their things together then they left out.

"Bye daddy," The girls said as they each hugged him and they went on with their mother. Gary sat on the side of Liv, holding her hand reassuring her that things will be ok.

Davis Residence

8:45 P.M

August 12

They girls and their mother had arrived home. Ashley let the girls play around until they had to go to bed. She relaxed herself by making some hot chocolate and taking a hot bag. While she was doing this the girls had something different on their late night agenda. Sofia and Jenni had made plans to decorate their Barbie dollhouse, play marbles and then watch The Scooby Doo movie. Jenni went to the rest room, did her business until she realized that there was no tissue there.

"Sofia I need some tissue!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"OK, I'll get it for you." Sofia left their playroom and went into Olivia room to get a roll for her sister. She was just on her way to the bathroom until she heard Olivia's phone ring. She looked around to see if anyone was watching then decided that she would answer it next time. She back to her sister giving her the tissue. Then she went back into Olivia's room to see if the phone rang again. She sat there patiently waiting until her sister came in.

"What are you doing Sofia," Jenni asked as she sat down next to her.

"I'm waiting for Aunt Liv's phone to ring." Sofia was playing with her phone and taking pictures of her and Jen and of Olivia's room.

"How many pictures did you take of us?"

"20 pictures."

The girls then put the phone on the dresser and started jumping on the bed.

The phone had rang again.

"I got it." Sofia told her sister as she sat on the bed. "Hello."

"Can I speak to Olivia?" Elliot asked wondering who he was talking to.

"Who is this?" Sofia said putting the phone on speaker so that her sister can hear.

"Elliot, I'm Olivia's friend."

"Oh, Olivia isn't here."

"Where is she at then?"

"At the hospital stupid," Jenni said even though she knew not to interrupt other people's conversations.

"What!? Is she ok??"

"Yeah, she just passed out." Sofia answered as Jenni had her hand over her mouth.

"Why?"

"The……

To Be Continued

A/N: I'm evil right? Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6:Welcome To The World

Chapter 6: Welcome To The World

**A/N:**** I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and added me to your favorite ****lists**** and story update alerts. Thank you. You all are the reason I update quite often, and my violent friend, any who thank you all. If you get the chance please go to my profile page and vote in the poll I added. You guys poll answer affects this story. So please take part in the poll. Thanks and Enjoy.**

"The…..." was all Sofia could say before she had lost signal.

"What happened?" Jenni asked as she closed Olivia's bathroom door.

"I lost signal."

"Oh so what do you want to do now?"

"I'm tired; I want to go to bed."

"I wanna play with my dolls."

"I'm going to Kiana's party tomorrow; I want to get my beauty rest." Sofia told her as coldly as she could then she yawned.

"That's why you're ugly." Jenni retorted then rolled her eyes.

"I am not ugly." Sofia hit her sister. Next thing you know the girls are fighting and screaming. Ashley ran into Olivia's room breaking up the fight and punishing them. They then went to bed.

**St. Joseph Hospital**

**September 1, 2000**

**Olivia's Hospital Room**

**2:00 P.M**

Olivia was on her bed and had been in the most pain she had ever been in of her life. Her doctor and came in and told her that she would be going into labor later on that day. As soon as she received this news she got the phone and called Ashley.

"Ashley?"Olivia said wondering if she was home.

"Hey Liv what's up?" She asked as she was preparing lunch.

"The doc said that I'm going to have the baby today."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I want you and Gary to be there for the birth, and if you could take pictures and have Gary make a video."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I already have his nursery set ready; it's across Jen and Sofia's playroom. I just want this little one happy."

"I think you should call Elliot and let him know."

"I don't think I can do that yet."

"Why?"

"I'm scared."

"Liv just give him a call."

"Why?"

"He's called your cell 8 times today and is annoying the hell outta me with his calling."

"Yeah, he does that a lot when he misses people."

"I realized that."

"Just try to be here around 5, ok?"

"We will Liv."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye." They both hung up and Olivia went back to flipping the channels. Olivia had noticed that she was hungrier, more irritated, and perspiring more and more she got closer to the baby's arrival. She just wanted to get this birth over as soon as possible, never thinking about this until now. Olivia had suddenly realized what all Ashley went thought when she was giving birth to Jenni. Olivia was right beside her from the time her water broke until the first few days she brought the baby home. Olivia now realized what all she had to do so that baby would have a safe arrival.

**St. Joseph Hospital**

**September 1, 2000**

**Olivia's Hospital Room**

**7:00**** P.M**

The Davis's had arrived and were now in her room. Gary had the girl's wait outside and gave them their Uno game. Olivia finally had Gary and Ashley to be there besides her. As soon as the doctors came in, Gary now started filming.

"You ready Miss Benson?" Dr. Castro asked her as he was filling out her paperwork.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright, I'm going to have my nurses give you some medicine and we'll be on our way.

"What type of medicine?"

"To speed up labor and to relax you."

"Alright," Olivia took a deep breath ready to bring this child into the world. Her doctor and 2 other nurses came back after about 10 minutes. They put the needle of medicine down her IV. She then started noticing how quickly it was working, by the contractions that were occurring. Ashley then sat on the side of Liv holding her hand ready to help her get this over with. Dr. Castro then went by Olivia's feet and lifted up the cover.

"We have to wait another 5-10 minutes."

"Why?"

"The baby's not ready to meet us yet." The doctor then smiled and left out.

"He left me and I'm going into labor." Olivia said as calm as she could.

"Its ok Liv, You'll be ok."Ashley reassured her.

"I hope so," Olivia said as began to almost pass out.

"Liv stay with me, tell me the baby's name?"

"If I have a boy, I want to name him Jason and if it's a girl, I want her name to be Kaitlynn."

"I like those names, stay up ok?"

"I'm trying."

The doctor came back and was ready to proceed. Olivia was then able to snap back into it, her contractions were also becoming closer and closer to each other. Dr. Castro then put his rubber gloves on and the birth was going to continue. Olivia sat up straight holding Ash's hand squeezing it only when she was in pain. Gary on the other hand was also getting the doctors view.

"Ready, push."

Olivia pushed.

"Push."

She pushed again only hurting Ashley's hand.

"Push."

She pushed again.

"Push!"

"I am pushing dammit!" She then started screaming.

"I see the head."

Olivia smiled and proceeded pushing. After about 10 minutes of this torturous hell on her body, it was all worth it.

"It's a boy." Olivia smiled as the doctor cut her umbilical cord and handed her the baby.

"He's so small."

"I know, Liv he looks nothing like you."

"I know he has Elliot's nose, eyes, and hair and my skin tone."Olivia held his hand and smiled at him as he looked up at him, then looked at the doctor. "How much does he weigh?"

"He's 9 pounds 3 oz and 22 inches long."He then smiled. "We need to take the baby for a bit but we'll bring him back to you in about 20 minutes at the most." Olivia gave the doctor her son and then laid back on the hospital bed. One of the nurses who was there gave her the birth certificate application.

"Name: Jason Oliver Michael Benson." Olivia said out loud getting use to her son's name.

"That's a nice name for him." Ashley replied as she was watching Olivia fill out his information. Olivia filled out her name and birthplace but stopped when she reached father.

"Should I?" Olivia asked them unsure of what to do.

"Liv, just write it down, its not like they are going to contact him, chill, put it."Ash encouraged her to do so, Gary had also agreed with what she had said.

"Alright." Olivia put it down and then handed the nurse back the paper. The nurse then left and another one came in and handed her the baby. "He's good to go." She then left.

Gary and Ashley had left so that Olivia could get some alone time with him.

"Welcome to the world Jason Benson, welcome to the world."

Jason Oliver Michael Benson

7:50 P.M

September 1, 2000

St. Joseph Hospital

Mother: Olivia Benson

Father: Elliot Stabler

**A/N:**** That's all for this chapter, I was struggling deciding to put Stabler or Benson on it. Well it's Benson, until I change it in the future. So yeah, I'll update this weekend, maybe put in a chapter or 2. So I hope you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it. I also saved my butt from a Tuesday school beating for updating it.**** I hope that was good for you guys. I really tried.**


	7. Chapter 7:Going Back Home

Chapter 7: Going Back Home

**A/N:**** I want to thank you all for reviewing. I'm was unsure earlier what I was going to do with Olivia, and yes Olivia will tell Elliot later on, but when Jason gets older, like around 5 or so. So here's another chapter until I update. Enjoy and R&R.**

**September 7, 2000**

**Davis Residence**

**2:00 P.M**

It had been 6 days since Olivia had given birth to Jason. She had finally gone back to the Davis's house 3 days after giving birth to him. She had been up all night with him these past few days along with getting ready to head back to New York. Olivia couldn't think about leaving her son with them, but she knew it would be benefiting for the both of them. She could still work her long hours and he could be have a happy childhood. She just wanted what was best for him, even thought the best thing she could do for him was to bring him home with her, tell Elliot, and reduce her work hours. Now thinking about it, she was thinking the only thing she had to do was to be honest with Elliot from the start and she wouldn't have gotten herself into this mess. Olivia now had the baby in the on the bed sleeping and she began to pack up her things. Ashley and Gary had both went into her room and sat on the bed.

"You already are getting ready to leave?" Ashley asked her as she handed her one of her bags from under the bed.

"Yeah, I got 4 more days left before I have to go to work; I just want to get back." She told her as she looked at Jason to make sure he was breathing, and then resumed packing.

"Liv that's soon, when are you going to see him again?"

"Around Thanksgiving, or Christmas, his Birthday, and maybe an off day here or there."

"Geez, Olivia, you're barely going to see him, that's still not enough."

"I know Ash."

"He's going to think I'm his mom."

"I know that, I'm going to try to do the best I can to visit him."

"Move down here. You can always transfer to our SVU."

"I gotta see about that."

"Fine but if he starts calling us mom and dad, I'm going to let him."

"He can, I want you two to raise him as if he was your son."

"Liv, he's going to believe his **is** our son."

"I know."

"And you sure you want to do this?"

"I'll send most of my check for him so he doesn't leave you two in debt."

"Liv, I'm not really worried about that, I'm worried about him."

"He'll be ok."

Gary had started getting upset with Liv. He then decided to jump into their conversation.

"If you're going to pull this shit where you never see him and he thinks he's our kid then we're going to adopt him and not let you see him." Gary told her as seriously and as coldly as he could.

"I get it, I'm sorry, I'm just scared and confused and I don't know, I feel like some little kid being yelled at."

"Well your acting like one not taking responsibility for your actions." Gary then sighed then left the room.

"Fine."

"We just want you to be able to see Jason grow up."Ashley said as she and Liv both looked at him.

"And I plan on doing that."

"Alright, well are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Olivia put her bags in to corner and picked up Jason putting him in his car seat. She then loaded her things into the back on the mini-van. Ashley already had the girls and Jason buckled in. After she got her things together and in the van, they drove to O'Hare airport. Gary had helped her get her things out and taken them inside, while Ash took the kids. 40 Minutes later before Olivia's flight took off, she decided to say goodbye to all of them. She hugged the girls, Gary, and Ashley along with thanking them. She kissed Jason promising him that she would return to see him when he got older. She then boarded her plane.

**5:45 P.M**

**Benson Residence**

**September 7, 2000**

Olivia had just gotten back from her flight. She was happy to be home. She missed the smell of the New York garbage everywhere and the buzzing streets of crime. She then went over to her house phone and played her voicemail messages, listening to every single one as she began to unpack her things. Overall she had 110 messages altogether, 50 from bill collectors, and the rest from the squad and Simon. Liv then called her friends to inform them that she was back. She missed all of them deeply but most of all she missed Jason. Olivia had finally finished packing and was now on the couch laying down watching t.v when her doorbell rang. She got up to answer it.

"Hey Liv." Elliot told her as she let him in.

"Hey." She closed the door behind him and then they both sat down on the couch.

"What's up, You didn't return my calls?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I was mainly at the hospital."

"Yeah, a little girl answered your cell and told me that you were in the hospital. What happened? She just said the then hung up."

"I had to check on my friend, the doctor said that he was unsure if she was going to make it or not."

"Oh, why didn't you have your cell with you?"

"I forgot."

"So did you have fun?"

"You could say that."Olivia got up to get some water for herself when Elliot started staring at her.

"Liv, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Why?"

Elliot didn't know how to tell her this; he just didn't want to hurt her feelings. "You look fuller."

"What are you saying I'm fat?"

"Ahhh…no you just gained some….uhm weight."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just noticed that about you and your uhm yeah."

"Uhm what?" She asked him looking at him sort of funny.

"I don't want to tell you, it's sort of pervertish."

"Just tell me Elliot. I won't get mad."

"You got bigger in you know."

"My chest?"

"Yeah, that."

"Elliot your freaky as hell incase I never told you that."

"Thanks. I got a lot to tell you."

"Kathy and I finally got the divorce about 5 months ago."

"Well I guess that's good."

"Yeah, I just wanted her to be happy."

"What about the kids?"

"I got custody of them, she's engaged now, and she wants them to be happy."

"So what have you and the kids been up too?"

"We moved over here, to Manhattan, Kathleen and Maureen are in college and the twins are in high school."

"That's good."

"It is, so nothing good happened to you?"

Olivia started to think that now she could tell Elliot but it wasn't the right time. "Not really, just caught back up with my friend and her daughters."

"That's good."

"It is, they've grown so much since I've last seen them."

"How old are they?"

"Jenni is 4 and Sofia is 7."

"Wait so who answered the phone when I called?"

"That must have been Sofia, she loves answering the phone, and Jenni likes to join in the conversation."

He laughed and gave her a hug.

"I missed you Olivia." Elliot told her hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too, Elliot." She said to him returning the hug. They broke up the hug and for the first time in month's smiles at each other.

**A/N: I'm already working on chapter 8. I'm updating you guys, as always read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8:Trying To Make Things Better

Chapter 8: Trying To Make Things Better

**A/N: OK, I'm advancing the story to when Jason becomes 5 years old. You'll find out about it more as you read****There is abuse in the chapter, so I warned you if you can't handle it.**

**4:00 P.M**

**Davis Residence**

**Thursday, October 3, 2005**

Five year old Jason Benson was home as usual in his room, looking at the picture of his mother. It had been a year since he'd last seen her and he was starting to miss her as usual. He then put the picture back on his night stand and turned the t.v on. Ashley and the girls had left the house, while Gary was in the kitchen making them some lunch. Gary had come upstairs to give Jason his food; he then locked the door as he entered.

"Here's you food buddy." Gary told him as he handed him his plate and sat down next to him and began eating along with the boy.

"Thanks," Jason replied as he took a bite out of his food with his head lowered down.

"Hurry up buddy; we have to do our daily routine."

"I don't want to do it again, it hurts." Jason told him as he started crying. Gary took away his food and flipped Jason on his bed.

"You ready bud?" Gary said as he looked down at him crying.

"No."

"Well too bad."Gary preceded taking off Jason clothes. Gary then got on top of him and started entering him. The whole time Jason was screaming and yelling. Gary then stopped to check on him. "Jason it's your turn now." Jason looked at him and sat up like he was suppose to or else Gary would beat him. Jason hesitated what he was going to do which made Gary furious. Gary took Jason and grabbed his little hand and put it down his pants.

"That's how you do it you little bastard."

"Stop calling me that." Jason said as he was crying. Gary slapped him before he started punching him in the stomach a few times. Gary enjoyed taking advantage of Jason. He knew that he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Ashley. Jason would just sit there and take it. Gary also knew Olivia really didn't care; she came by every now and a while to make sure he was ok. She didn't call him, he called her. She usually answered when she had the chance to. In his mind, Jason was the prefect victim. Jason was on the floor screaming, after a while he stopped. Gary kept on touching him until he got tired, that was usually when he knew it was time for them to clean up. Jason and Gary always took their baths together when Ashley wasn't home. Jason had already ran their bathwater. Gary went in and then Jason. Gary had scrubbed Jas down and then himself. Jason waited on the bed as usual and waited until Gary told him what to do. He came back all dressed and then sat next to Jason.

"You're getting better and better each time." Gary stated as he picked out Jason's clothes. He then put Jas clothes on him and then kissed him on the cheek the left his room. Jason was tired of going through this every time Ashley left out. Jason was fed up with everything. The only thing he could do is call Olivia and hope that she would answer her phone. Jas then went downstairs to get the phone. He sat on the counter and dialed his mother.

"Benson."

"Hi mom."

"Hey Jason."

"Mom can you get me?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"Why son? Whats the matter?" Liv asked wondering why he sounded so sad.

"I want to live with you."

"Why?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too son, but why do you want to come out here, aren't you happy out there?"

"No, not really."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Its Gary."

"What did he do?"

"He hurt me."

"How?"

"I don't want to talk about it mom, just can you get me?"

"Yeah, let me speak to Ashley son."

"She's not here mom, that when he does it." He told her becoming frustrated for Olivia not just saying yes.

"Alright, tell her to call me when she gets in."

"I will, mom will you please get me, please, I want you."

"Fine, but tell me everything he does son."

"Just touched me that's all, mom, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"He hurts me mom. I want to go home."He yelled into the phone, as Ashley came in. Ashley looked at him and took the phone from him.

"Hello?" Ashley asked as Jason lowered his head down.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah it's me, what's up?"

"Do you think I could get Jason and have him stay out here with me?

"Liv are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I need to raise my son, and start taking responsibility for what I created."

"So when do you want him to send him to you?"

"Can you do it Saturday?"

"Sure, we'll send him and just be there, just be at the airport to pick him up."

"Alright, will do," Ashley looked at Jason who had a smile on his face.

"Ok, well tell Jason I said good night, I'm about to go."

"Ok then, bye Olivia."

"Bye." They both hung up. Olivia went to bed, as Ash began talking to Jason.

"What's going on buddy?" Ashley asked him as she was preparing dinner.

"I want to go home."

"This is home, I meant, why do you want to go with your mommy?"

"I really miss her."

"I know, but when I came in the door you were yelling that you were hurt, who hurt you?"

Jason got up from the counter and started walking away. "You won't believe me." He continued walking to his room. Jason then went to his room and started getting ready for bed. He was looking at the picture next to him of Olivia. The only thing he had ever wanted was to live and meet her. Ashley came into the room and sat besides him.

"She's pretty." Jason informed Ash as he looked at her.

"I know, she's my best friend."

"Ash?"

"What?"

"Do you know my dad?"

Ashley looked at him sort of frozen and shook her head. "I think you should ask your mom about that Jason."

"Alright, I'm going to bed now, I'm tired."

"Jason, just tell me who is hurting you?"

Jas looked at her. "Gary." He closed his eyes and put the cover over his face.

"Oh." Ashley felt her heart drop and then hugged him. She then left his room.

**7:00**

**JFK Airport**

**October 5, 2005**

Olivia was waiting in the airport lobby for Jason to come. Over the intercom they had just announced that a plane had come in from Chicago. She got out her seat and started looking to see where people were departing at. After she seen all the people come off of the plane, she noticed the last one was a little boy. He smiled then started running towards her. Olivia picked Jason up and started hugging him.

"Mommy!"

"Jason, I missed you buddy." She told him as she began looking at him. He then kissed her on the cheek.

"Mom, go get my things."

"Fine I will." She put him down and then went to go get his luggage. She then took his bags and started putting them in the car. They then got in the car and started driving back to Olivia's apartment.

"Mommy, do I have a dad?"

"Of course you do. Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I was just wondering, what's his name?"

"Elliot, Elliot Stabler."

"Where does he live at?"

"Like 9 blocks from where we're at."

"What does he look like?"

"You." Olivia started laughing. When she was at the stop light, she took her mirror out of her purse and handed it to him. "See your nose, eyes, and hair?"

"Yeah."

"You get that from your dad."

"Oh, is that it?"

"Everything else you get from me."

"Mom, how tall is my dad?"

"He's about 6 feet and like 1 inch. Why?"

"I just wanted you know if I was going to be tall."

"I know you will, I'm on 5 foot 7, so I know you'll be taller than me." Jason smiled and handed the mirror back to Liv.

**October 5, 2005**

**8:00 P.M**

**Benson Residence**

Olivia and Jason had finally arrived at the apartment. She had unloaded his bags and put him inside the guest room. They were sitting around watching t.v when Liv decided to order them some pizza. While she waited for it to come, Jason was wondering around the apartment looking for a picture of Elliot. After he found one that he though was him he took it off the shelve and went over to Olivia.

"Mom, is this him?"

"Yeah, that him, last year at the Policeman's Ball, he took me as his date."

"Does he still look the same?"

"No, he got older and has a wrinkly butt."

"Mommy your silly." Jason and Olivia both were laughing. Liv then stopped at looked at him.

"Things are going to get better ok, I promise you that."

"Ok mom." She hugged him then the pizza came.

TBC

**A/N: I'm going to end this after chapter 10. But good news there will be a sequel continuing after this one. So stay tuned for it. I've already started working on chapter 9, without a doubt. So we shall see what Olivia does next.**


	9. Chapter 9:Telling Elliot

Chapter 9: Telling Elliot

**A/N: Ok I decided to put this chapter up after watching Inconceivable and it has helped me write most of this chapter. So you might notice it after a while. I think I changed the wording of some of it so don't kill me. Anyways, here you go. Sorry it took me as long as it did to update. Long, long, long week. Enjoy.**

It had been a very long day at the SVU squad room. The detectives were working a case about some stolen embryos and it had got to the detectives, especially Olivia. She was not only thinking about Jason but trying to tell Elliot about him. She had just gotten into the car after leaving a victims house when Elliot started suggesting to Liv about considering motherhood.

"You know, you'll make a great mother." Elliot told her as he felt guilty about what he said to her a couple minutes ago.

"Oh my god, I'm not having this conversation right now." She groaned as he started bringing this subject up.

"You're great with kids."

"Yeah, I am."

Elliot had looked away from her and started up the car. "Look, maybe you should start thinking about having kids, and anyway you want to do it, I'll support you."

"Elliot do me a favor…..Shut up and drive." She told him as coldly as she could. He started driving when he started back on the conversation.

"Liv, you can tell me anything, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, Elliot do you know when to stop?"

"I was just suggesting that you consider having a kid."

"Yeah, well that's too late." She said out loud not realizing it. Elliot stopped the car and looked at her.

"What does that mean?" He looked at her strangely then started driving again.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just forget I even said that."

"We're you raped?"

"No, and if I was why would I tell you something like that?" They had both dropped the conversation and continued the ride back to the precinct quietly.

**Benson Residence**

**October 5, 2005**

**7:00 P.M**

Olivia Benson had just gotten home after a very long day at work. She opened the door seeing garbage, toys, papers and clothes all over the apartment floor, along with Jason asleep with only his underclothes on lying at the top of the dining room table. She had started cleaning up her apartment when her doorbell rang, without a surprise; it was Elliot with 2 cups of hot chocolate with him. She opened the door as she cleared the mess by the door with her foot.

"Hey," Elliot said to her before he looked around her apartment, "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, I was just cleaning up." He handed her the cup of chocolate as she headed to the dining room area, Elliot followed of course.

"Cute kid."

"Thanks." She picked him up and took him to his room.

"Liv, you didn't tell me you adopted?"

"I didn't."

"Then who is he?"

"My son." Olivia looked at Jason stroked his hair one and then tucked him in before she left.

"I didn't know you had kids."

"Yeah, well I do." She had continued picking up all the papers on the floor when Elliot decided to help. "Elliot, this isn't your apartment, you don't have to help me, I have it."

"I want to." He told her and he did until he saw a green small paper on the floor and froze looking at it.

"Elliot was is it?" Liv asked as she started walking over to him and was now reading over his back, revealing Jason's birth certificate. Elliot looked at her and went into Jason's room, looking over at him seeing if it was true.

"Liv are you serious?" He's my son?" Elliot questioned Olivia as he started yelling at her, starting to wake Jason up.

"Elliot not in here, we don't need to wake him." She asked him politely as he left Jason's room, and then closed his door.

"Liv what in the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"No Olivia, I'm going to worry about it, just tell me what's going on with you? You've been acting so strangely these past 6 years I don't even know who you are anymore."

"OK you want to know the truth and here it is. About 5 ½ years ago we had a one night stand and following the next few weeks I discovered I was pregnant. I was scared to tell you so I left, that 6 month vacation I had was to make sure that no one at SVU found out. So I stayed at my friend's house and her and her husband we're taking care of him until Jason called me, crying that he had been abused. So I finally took responsibility for my actions and decided to raise him on my own. Elliot I'm not proud of what I did, I let my son become another victim and the sad thing is that……." That was Olivia could say before she started crying. Elliot hugged and sat besides Liv.

"I wouldn't have gotten mad. It's not only your fault, it's also mines. Just know that now, I want to be apart of his life and I meant what I said earlier, I will support you no matter what you do." Elliot kissed Liv on her forehead and then let her go, "Just call me tomorrow, I think it's about time we meet each other." Olivia looked at Elliot and nodded her head as she began wiping away her tears. He smiled at her then left out. Liv turned around to see Jason looking at her in his doorway. He came over to Olivia and hugged her.

"Mommy are you ok?"

"I'm fine son, what happened when I was gone?" He looked at her and started smiling. Jason then tired to leave when Olivia grabbed him by his arm. "Oh no tell me?"

"Ok see I was watching Power Rangers SPD and Kids Next Door and I was just doing what they were doing, that's all."

"Right, so I guess that they can also help you take out this garbage."

"Aww man, fine," he then put on his puppy dog face making Liv forget about punishing him.

"Ok, guess who came by today?"

"Who? Please tell me?"

"Your dad."

"Really, what did he say?"

"That he wanted to spend more time with you and that he looks forward to meeting you." She told him as she picked him up and started heading back to his room. She then put him back in bed.

"So when cam I meet him?"

"Tomorrow, since we both have the day off."

"OK mommy." Jason hugged her then went back to bed. Olivia closed his door and also went to bed.

**October 7, 2005**

**11:00 A.M**

**Denny's Restaurant**

Olivia and Elliot had called each other early this morning and had decided to meet up for Denny's for breakfast. Olivia and Jason had already ordered their food and Elliot's for him since he was running late. He had finally came in and sat next to Jason smiling at him.

"Hi."

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Jason Benson, are you my dad?" Olivia and Elliot had both laughed before Elliot answered the question.

"Yeah, I am."

"That's cool, do I look like you?"

"Yeah, your eyes, nose, and hair is all mine and the rest of you is your mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So are you married or have any other kids?"

"I have 4 other children."

"Really? Do you have any pictures of them?" Elliot took out his wallet and starts showing Jason his older sisters and brother.

"Ok, this right here is Maureen, there's Kathleen, next to her is Elizabeth and next to her is Richard, but we call him Dickie."

"All of them are old looking?" Olivia about choked on her coffee when Jason told him this. Elliot just stared at him and then there food had finally come. After they got done with breakfast they then went to the zoo. Oh what an interesting day this was going to be for them.

TBC

**A/N:**** OK, I know most of you are wondering if Gary is going to jail and if Elliot's other kids will meet Jason, I will include that in the next chapter. So stayed tuned, only one more chapter to go then a sequel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10:Closure

Chapter 10: Closure

**A/N: The last chapter. I'm still wondering about if I'm going to do the sequel or not. I've already put a poll weather or not to do a sequel of not. ****By the way Richard's nick name is Dickie. ****It took me 2 days to prewrite this chapter****, so just pay attention to who is speaking, is all I wanted to say,s****o last chapter read and review.**

Liv, Elliot and Jason had finally arrived at the zoo. Jason was quickly amused at all the animals and at the same time sad. Elliot looked and got knee length to Jason.

"What the matter son?"

"Dad, why are the animals in cages and behind bars?"

"So they can't hurt people son."

"Oh." Jason started walking away when he noticed a sad lion cub near the side of him whimpering. Olivia and Elliot were about 5 feet away from Jas when they realized that he was not with them. Liv turned around and started going back relaxing as he was in the same spot.

"Come on Jason, we don't have all day." He then looked at the cub smiled, waved then left. It was around lunchtime when Jason told them he was hungry. They had all left the zoo and continued on to McDonalds. While Elliot ordered their food, Olivia watched Jason as he played inside the McDonalds PlayPlace. After waiting about 10 minutes they finally had a chance to eat. Elliot and Olivia laughed as Jason gulped down his Big Mac in a matter of minutes.

"Do you like your food Jason?"

"Yeah, it's good, can I get some more?"

"Well can I Liv?" Elliot asked her as they both had gotten up.

"Sure go ahead." The guys both and went to the checkout line. She was glad Elliot wasn't mad at her and that she told him. She saw how happy Jason was and realized that she should have raised him all along. Just then Elliot and Jason had finally come back from the counter. After another 10 minutes had passed, they left and began driving to Elliot's house.

"Where are we going now dad?" Jason asked him as his face was glued to the window.

"My house."

"Why?"

"To meet your other sisters and brother."

"Oh, ok." Liv and Elliot bother giggled a bit and then continued on their way.

**4:30 P.M**

**Stabler Residence**

They had finally arrived at Elliot's house, Jason jumped out the car and stood at the front door waiting for Elliot to pull up in the driveway and unlock the door. Elliot parked the car then helped Olivia out.

"Stay here, I'll let you know when to come in."

"Alright." Liv and Jason plopped down on the stairs while Elliot, on the inside was starting to call his kids down.

"You guys hurry up; I got something to tell you." It took them a while before they came downstairs. The other Stabler children had ran down the stairs to see what the matter was with their father.

"Dad, what's up?" Kathleen asked then as they all began sitting down on the couch.

"OK, I know this is going to come as a surprise to all of you guys, but you have a……"

"A what dad," Dickie asked him scratching his head.

"A little brother." They all looked among each other and busted out laughing. Elliot looked at the surprised at their reactions. After a brief, short, good laugh they finally calmed back down.

"For real dad what did you want to tell us?" Elizabeth questioned her father.

"You have a brother."

"Oh really? What's his name?" Richard questioned.

"Yeah, his name is Jason."

"Jason what?" Maureen asked.

"Jason Benson." They all looked at Elliot weird before a whole rampage of questions began being asked.

"Jason Benson?!...Is Olivia his mom?...Did you donate sperm?...How old is he?...How could you cheat on mom?...Why did this happen?" Before another question could be asked Elliot yelled for quiet, which got them to hush for about a minute.

"One question at a time." Dickie raised his hand first, so Elliot picked on him to still have some peace in this discussion.

"Just tell me his name and how old he is, and his mom and that's all, even though you told us his name already." All of them nodded agreeing that was a reasonable question to ask their father. Eliot sighed and took a deep breath.

"Jason is 5, and Olivia is his mother."

All their eyes had widened as soon as he said Liv's name. "So you had an affair?"

"No, see one night Liv and I had a one night stand after going to the bar one day after work. She got pregnant and I just found out about it yesterday. He's a good kid."

"Alright."

"Wanna meet him?"

"Sure." They all replied anxiously to see their little brother. Elliot got up and opened the door for the Liv and Jason. Jas was clinging to Elliot's leg as he closed the door. Olivia tried her hardest to pull Jas off of Elliot, but he wasn't budging. Olivia and Elliot had decided to let him be, after a while of his older sibling staring at him he faunally came out of some of his shyness and began talking to them.

"Hi." Jason told them with his hand near his mouth as shyly as he could.

"Hey Jason." The girls had told them as he began walking toward them.

"Mom, what do I say now?" They had all begun laughing when Dickie decided to end it. "So this is what it's like to have a younger brother?" He commented as Jason sat on the side of him.

"Yeah, I guess, I don't know." Jas shrugged his shoulders a bit then started asking Richard more questions.

"Do we look alike?"

"Yeah we look like dad, a lot." They both smiled and hugged each other.

**Benson Residence**

**7:30 P.M**

Olivia, Jason, and Elliot had finally come back home for the day. It had been 2 days since Olivia and Jason started living together that she noticed he still hadn't talked a bath.

"Elliot, why don't you give Jason a bath?" She had suggested to him as she laid on the couch.

"OK." He picked Jason up and took him in the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Elliot sat on the toilet noticing that Jason had begun crying. He let Jason go noticing he was in the corner crying his heart out.

"Please don't hurt me." Jason pleaded to Elliot. Ell got up furious at what his son had been thought going to talk to Liv.

"What the hell did they do to my son?"

Olivia looked at him stunned. "What do you mean what happened to him?" They both left the living room now going into the bathroom. Olivia hugged Jas comforting and assuring him that everything would be ok.

"What's going on buddy?" Elliot asked Jason as he sat on the opposite side of Liv.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please tell me, you won't get in trouble."

"Please don't make me tell dad."

"Jason, I promise they will never hurt you again."

"No please, I'll be killed if I tell."

"If you don't tell me I can't protect you son."

"OK."

"Just tell me Jason, you'll feel better when you tell."

"Gary."

"What?!" Olivia looked at him surprised that he would do something to Jason. She never got that pervertish vibe from him except the time he touched her inappropriate when she was staying with them for her pregnancy.

"Liv who is Gary?"

"My friends husband, the one who raised Jason theses past 5 years until I decided to step up to the plate."

"Well you see what your actions do?" He began to raise his voice at her.

"Elliot, I didn't think…..," she had just been cut off.

"Yeah, you're exactly right, you didn't think." She rolled her eyes at him and went back to Jason. Elliot turned off his bath water as Olivia took off his shirt. While she took off some of his clothing, they had bother seen several bruises all over him. Jason put his head down embarrassed of what his mother and father would though when they saw this.

"Gay did this to all of you?"

"Yeah." Jason finished undressing himself and went into the bathtub. Liv and Ell left him so that he could be alone; they then went into his bedroom and sat on his bed.

"Olivia how could you let this happen?"

"It's not like I asked."

"Where does this guy live?"

"In Chicago, I'm not about to help you destroy my friendship with Ashley."

"A real friend wouldn't support a rapist."

Olivia stared at him for a while then broke the silence. "Ok, but we report it out there, its stay out there."

"Ok fine."

**October 10**

**Davis Residence**

**5:00 P.M**

Gary, Ashley, and the girls were all home alone when the doorbell tang. Sofia answered the door reveling 2 uniformed officers.

"Is Gary home miss?" The one police officer spoke in a heavy deep Russian accent.

"Yes," she turned around and closed the door up a bit, "Daddy!" Gary came to the door signaling for his daughters to go upstairs.

"What can I do for you officers?"

"Please turn around with your hands behind your back." The other officer told him.

"For what?"

"Gary Davis, you are under arrest for child molestation, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say will and can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you do not have an attorney, one will be appointed to you." As they finished telling him his rights his family was watching, along with the other neighbors. Gary was now in the back of the police car awaiting interrogation.

**3**** Weeks Later**

It had been 3 week since Gary had been arrested for molesting Jason. It didn't take Ashley long to figure out who had reported it to the police. During his trial, 2 other boys had testified that Gary had molested them years ago. Gary had been sentenced to jail for 30 years along with probation. It had been about 2 days later when Ashley found out she was pregnant with Gary's 3rd child. After this case Liv, Elliot, and Jason had finally come back into New York.

**November 7**

**7:30 A.M**

**Benson Residence**

Olivia and Jason had both gotten a late start today due to having to catch the redeye flight last night. This morning Jason barely wanted to get ready, while Liv did the same for work. She just wanted to go ahead and face Cragen already. She knew he would be mad at both of them leaving and going way beyond jurisdictions. Olivia was now putting on her shoes while going into the kitchen to make them both some toast when the doorbell rang.

"Jason go buzz up your father." Jason locked the door and waited for Elliot to come in. Ell had brought with him a cup of tea, hot chocolate and coffee for all 3 of them. Elliot handed Jason his hot chocolate as Olivia tied his shoes. Olivia came out of the kitchen grabbing their coats heading out the apartment. Elliot managed to hand Liv her tea before they got outside. They were now on their way.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Jason?"

"My teacher said she wanted to see you and dad for my report card."

"Oh, ok. Just tell her to call me on my cell."

"Okay." They continued eating and drinking until they got to the school. Jason hopped out and began running towards the building when Elliot called his name. He came back opening his mother's door. "What?"

"We love you." They both told his as Olivia kissed him and for forehead and told him to go ahead. Jason smiled at them before he continued running back towards the school. Liv and Elliot had continued their ride to work smiling and giggling at each other.

"What?" Elliot asked her as calm as he could.

"Cragen's gonna have a field day with us."

"I agree."

"And you're not one bit mad at that?"

"Nope, it was all for a good cause. Jason's happier and I've noticed you are too."

"Yeah, Ashley isn't that mad at me. She doesn't want what happened to ruin our friendship, so we're cool now."

"That's good." Elliot took her hand and started holding it.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked him as she stared at his hand. Elliot quickly moved his hand after she asked him.

"Uhm nothing, just being friendly."

"Yeah ok." Olivia smirked and continued applying her lipstick.

**SVU Precinct**

**8:10 A.M**

Olivia and Eliot had just entered the squad room. Everyone was there talking and drinking Munch's day old coffee, Liv walked over to throw away her tea cup when everybody started greeting them back.

"Nice to see you back Liv."Fin and Lake had both told her.

"We missed you." Casey, Huang, Warner, and Much told Elliot. They all went to sit down. When Olivia looked ahead past Elliot's desk she noticed Cragen was staring her down. She then looked down on her desk noticing that there was a note on her desk. After she read and folded back the note. "Busted." They both got up and went into his office. After they got inside, Cragen closed the door behind them along with the blinds.

"Elliot, Olivia sit." They sat at the front of his desk with Cragen on the side of Elliot. "What the hell is wrong with you two? You guys went to Chicago just to get a rapist. I could of made called and arranged everything if you would of just of told me. You guys no better than to bring your guns outside this city. I'm very disappointed in the both of you; by the way what case was this?"

"Its personal captain," Olivia told him.

"Tell me now detective."

"I was just trying to help my son find justice." Cragen looked at her strangely before he started asking questions.

"How old is your son?"

"Jason is 5, and he's our son captain."

"So the both you of played your part in this."

"Yes sir, we did." Elliot looked at him waiting for him to reply.

"When?"

"Do you remember that 6 month vacation I took?" Olivia asked him.

Cragen looked at her and nodded. "You lied to me; your friend didn't really have cancer."

"I know I feel horrible about this."

"Well you should."

"Sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough." Cragen got up and left out along with leaving the door wide open.

"I take it we can leave." Elliot told Olivia as they both got up and headed back to their desk.

"Yeah, I guess." After they left his office, everyone in the squad room was looked at them, which was quiet embarrassing. Casey was sitting on the corner of Lake's desk.

"You guys ok." Fin asked them laid back in his chair.

"Yeah, just got our ass busted by Captain." Elliot told him as he turned his computer on.

"How bad was it?"

"Enough to get him pissed off at us."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does." Elliot had continued to go back to his work. That morning had gone by quiet. It had been a couple of hours before Fin and Lake had suggested that they all go get some lunch. They all agreed as they grabbed their things and headed to Subway.

**Subway Restaurant**

**2:00 P.M**

Liv, Elliot, Lake, Fin and Much were all inside Subway eating their subs when Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson……ok…..will be there as soon as possible….ok…Bye." All the guys were looking at her wondering if everything was ok.

"What?" Olivia asked them as she began wrapping back up her sub.

"What happened?" Elliot asked her as he took another bite out of his food.

"We gotta go?" Olivia told him as she began putting back on her coat. Elliot looked at her surprised not knowing what she was talking about. "You-know-what." Liv and Elliot both got up and without any explanation to the gang about what was going on, they just assumed it was urgent by the way they had quickly left out. They were now in the back of the car when Elliot started asking questions.

"What's going on?"

"Jason's teacher called saying that his eye was a little red, the nurse told him it was pinkeye."

"If looked fine earlier."

"Yeah, I know, but he's been rubbing his eyes lately."

"Oh." They had finally arrived at Jason's school. Olivia went in and came back about 10 minutes later with Jason. He had hopped into the back seat of the car while Olivia put his backpack in the trunk. After she came back inside the car they were back on their way.

"Where are we taking him?"

"To work with us?"

"Sure?"

"Yeah, it's about time."

"Alright, let's do this."

**SVU Squad Room**

**2:45 P.M**

Olivia, Elliot and Jason had all entered the squad room. Cragen had been sitting on the corner of Liv's desk when he noticed that a small boy was holding Olivia's hand.

"Who is this detective?"

"This is our son Jason." As soon as Olivia had said that, all of her fellow co-workers looked surprised at her. They didn't have no idea Olivia was a mother and that Elliot was the father. Lake left his desk and shook Jason's hand; Jas smiled at him then sat in Olivia's chair.

"Cute kid, probably a bad ass like Elliot."

"No total opposite."

"Maybe when he gets older."

"Yeah, maybe." The rest of the gang introduced themselves to Jason. Olivia and Elliot both felt relieved that everyone knew they knew that it was the only right thing to do.

**December 24**

**Christmas Eve**

**Benson Residence**

It had been about a month since Liv finally stepped up to raise her son, tell Elliot, put Gary in prison, and move from her small apartment to a reasonable house for her and Elliot to watch Jason grow up in. This was the first Christmas all of them had ever been together. Everyone was in the living room watching "The Santa Clause", one of the specials ABC Family was showing, along with drinking the hot chocolate Elliot had made all of them. Jason was sitting in Olivia's lap taking up most of her cover. As it got later into the night, Elliot watched as his children and Olivia drifted away to sleep. While they were sleeping, Ell decided to put her gift next to her. The next morning Olivia woke up only to find a small present next to her hand. After opening it, her present from her him was a heart shaped locket with Elliot's and Jason's picture inside it. Ell watched her from a distance while she put it on; Elliot came out from the corner and looked at her smiling. Olivia got up, putting Jason where she was at and went to hug Elliot.

"Thank you so much Elliot."

"You welcome."

"Thanks for everything."

"Liv?"

"What?"

"Thanks for letting me meet my son."

"You welcome, besides I didn't want him remaining a secret child forever."


End file.
